


baby, we've got chemistry

by kinda_just_here



Series: FF.net Requests [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fem!Armin, Genderbending, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: Armin knew her chem class was going to be awesome. She just didn't know that it would also lead to her massive crush on Erwin Smith.(Requested by Shiranai Atsune on FF.net.)





	baby, we've got chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> high school au in a chem class. fun times, yo. unbeta'd.

The only thing that Armin truly loved about coming to school was her chemistry class. Every day, for 90 minutes, she was able to immerse herself in a subject she absolutely loved. Even her classmates couldn't make the class horrible- no, she was far too in love with the subject for that.

Experiment days were the best. Even as a sophomore in a class full of seniors, she had quickly made friends with her lab partner, Hange. She had quickly shown herself to be just as nutty about chemistry as Armin herself was, and it led to an almost immediate friendship.

Now if only she could do the same with Hange's other friends…

Levi scared her, and there was nothing else to their relationship. He was as short as she was, but with a glare ten times as terrifying, and he always seemed about to snap and punch someone in the face. He never spoke nicely to anyone, only in grunts, and he always called people 'shitty brats', for some reason. Armin had never quite worked up the courage to have an actual conversation with him, but she thought maybe someday, with her friends supporting her, she could do it. If only so she could ask him why he acted like he hated everyone.

She wondered if that would get her punched.

Erwin, on the other hand… Now  _there_ was a man that Armin would love to get to know better. She was also too scared to talk to him, but for a completely different reason than Levi. Erwin was simply too hot for her to be able to talk to without forgetting everything she was going to say, and on top of that, he was nice, too. He had his moments where he was just as harsh and unforgiving as Levi, but as a whole, he was much kinder. He never made fun of anyone, and was always willing to help those who asked.

And  _no one_ should be allowed to look as good as he did in safety goggles. It was almost incredible- everyone else just looked stupid in them, but he looked like a true scientist. Like he was going to discover the cure for cancer any second or something.

She wanted him. She wanted him  _bad._

Armin had tried to tell Mikasa about him once, in their shared math class. She'd started going on and on about how nice he was, and how hot he was, but as she kept talking, Mikasa's eyebrow had just gone up, judging her. Silently. Constantly. It made her shudder to think about it.

She knew there was no use in trying to talk to Eren about it; he was too wrapped up in his massive crush on Levi (and how  _that_ had happened she had no idea), but she couldn't help but want to tell him too. Maybe someday she would; maybe someday she would tell Erwin himself and they would see where they could go from there.

Maybe someday, they'd all be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> that turned out a bit more serious than i expected. anyway, hope you liked it! hmu on tumblr at [purple-dragon](http://purple-dragon.tumblr.com/), requests are always open!


End file.
